Oriental Stubbornness
by heylookimbored
Summary: Kiku accepted an invitation to the Frenchman's house. Realizing that they're alone, he is apprehensive, and threatened to cut Francis if he tries anything, 'Exploring the secrets of the orient', as the blonde calls it. Human name used, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

"If this is another one of your tricks to 'explore the secrets of the orient'-" Kiku held up fingers to indicate the quotations- "I'll cut you," He finished with a warning.

Francis, who had called the petite Japanese man to his place for a talk, merely smirked and indicated to a sofa. "Wine or champagne, sweetheart?" he chirped as he headed to a drawer.

"No, thank you," Kiku declined politely with a small bow. He didn't make any move to the sofa.

Despite the given rejection, Francis came back with two glasses of wine. "You'll like it," He held out a cup to Kiku.

Kiku hesitated, but took the drink since the Frenchman went through all the trouble to pour it. He, however drank none of it, his suspicious nature prevented him from doing so. "Thank you," He said as he stole a glance at the questionable drink in his hand.

Francis noticed the asian's gestures. "It's not poison, love," He reassured with a smile. "Now, why I invited you here~" He moved on. Francis paused briefly for a dramatic effect, and took the chance to throw a wink at the other, "I got something to confess."

"I'm not interested," Kiku retorted right away. He wasn't bothered to listen to the confession he knows that is bound to come. It is simply strange for Francis to talk to him. The two of them are not usually associated, so not listening to whatever the blonde has to say wouldn't make that much of a difference.

Francis pouted at the second rejection. "Non, Kiku, it is not nice to decline me before I even get the chance to tell you," He said while he twirled a strand of soft hair around his finger, his lips still in a pout.

Kiku deliberated between being nice and leaving Francis. After careful consideration, he realized the chance of leaving the place sooner by getting over what he has to say than to continue and decline him. Kiku concluded his decision with a sharp sigh, "Fine. What is it?"

Francis smiled. He reached out and took the Japanese man's smaller hand in his.  
"It is hard for me to open my heart this way, but..." Francis looked down as he tried to find the right words. "I'm attracted to you!" He finally blurted out.

It actually looked quite effortless for the Frenchman.

"I am aware," Kiku stated in the same lack of emotion manner. "But no, I have a reputation to uphold here, I can't go around having sex with France," He said with candid words as he gently removed his hand from the other's grasp.  
"Now if you will excuse me," Kiku said as he turned to leave. Before Kiku can make his escape, another hand held on to his. The Japanese doesn't need to turn around to know who it is.  
"No, please, I mean it," Francis pleaded. He shivered, for he know that rejection is inevitable.

"Let me go," Kiku tugged on his hand lightly. "Go to Arthur Kirkland," He said, looking back at Francis with a small smirk.

Francis shook his head and refused to let go. "Non! His eyebrows disgust me, and he's the black sheep of Europe, too," He pouted again.

"How did you get tundere Arthur Kirkland in bed anyways?" The smirk returned to Kiku's lips, this time, there was a mocking manner added to it. "Whatever that was, I don't see it now," Kiku was being too generous, by giving him such an obvious hint. All was left was for Francis to catch it.

Francis looked blankly at the Kiku. "Quoi..? Are you implying that i'm a whore- " He paused mid-sentence in sudden recognition at what the Japanese meant. He made a long "oh" before spreading his lips into a smirk. "What you meant, Kiku, is that you want me to use these skills on you?"

And catch it he did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: This is your [recapitulation]. Thank me, I will be expecting Pocky.**_

_"What you meant, Kiku, is that you want me to use these skills on you?"_

* * *

"No," Kiku denied in an unflustered monotone, but his cheeks betrayed him by flushing a slight pink. Otherwise, his expression would be depicted as calm and determined to deny Francis' words.

Francis noticed the faint hue on Kiku's usually pale cheeks. His smirk widened.

"I will take my leave," The Japanese excused himself as he freed his hands from the bigger ones once again. Kiku walked towards the exit in a calm manner, but it is not hard to guess that he's trying to make his escape before anything more can happen.

Being Francis, he would not let such a chance slip. Especially when he caught sight of the faint color on the Japanese's cheeks. The blonde quickly moved in front of Kiku, effectively blocking the Asian's way with his larger figure.  
"Oh, non, non, non, I don't believe you," Francis shook his head as he smirked down at Kiku.

Kiku rummaged for an excuse, but he found none. Thus, he simply parried Francis' last remark with an annoyed click of his tongue. He looked up at the taller. Though Kiku carried not a frown on his face, nor a furrow between his brows, there is irritation in his eyes, directed towards the Blonde's persistence.  
"Believe whatever you want, but sorry you are blocking my way," Kiku said.

"No shit, Kiku," Francis chuckled and remained in his place.  
He shook his head with an amused look on his face.  
"You came here all the way just because I asked." He let his words sink before continuing, "And you're so desperate to leave now?"  
Francis smirked down at the shorter, knowing that he had found yet another paradox in Kiku's actions.

"And you were willing to come such a long way too, isn't this a little suspicious?"

The careful Japanese has already calculated the possibility of such a conversation to take place, and therefore, took out the answer he has prepared in advance. Not like that wasn't true anyways.

"I was visiting Arthur Kirkland."

"So, not at all."  
Predictable. That conversation was no surprise at all, it has fallen into the vast web of Kiku's calculations and faded into something not special. Kiku almost looked bored.

Francis made no response to the e parried accusations as he slowly began to walk towards Kiku. The shorter bit down on the inside of his lips as he looked up at Francis. Kiku was apprehensive as to what the other is up to, however, he refused to show any sign of weakness and did not take any step back.

Kiku broke the silence.  
"If you're not going to say anything, please excuse my leave," Kiku said as he walked around Francis and headed for the door.

Francis chuckled at the Japanese's insolence. He quickly turned and leant down to place a quick kiss on the nape of Kiku's neck.

Kiku shivered involuntarily. He was too late in biting down on his lips, and only did so after letting out a cry of surprise. Humiliation quickly colored his cheeks in red, and Kiku quickly pulled out and pointed his katana at the Frenchman. The sharp tip made a little contact with the soft skin above his adam's apple, not enough to inflict a wound.

"That's a pretty knife," Francis said, running a gentle finger along the blade.

"And it'd be prettier with your blood on it," Kiku allowed himself a smile as he pushed the metal into the other's skin. His smile shamelessly stretched at the sight of blood.

A chuckle escaped Kiku's lips when he reached out to intercept the red hue with his fingertips. Kiku marveled over the ruby colored liquid, but he quickly recovered himself. He returned the katana back to the case in a swift motion. Turning his back to Francis, he started to walk away.

And only until then did he lick the sweet liquid off his fingers.

"You know, my blood is actually sweet for the wine," Francis spoke up behind the Japanese man.

"So long, Francis." In came Kiku's mismatching reply.

Francis stood there, confused. He wasn't used to such treatment. Even the innocent looking angels, and the uninterested looking hard-to-get-players. There's no one he couldn't have in his palm. Even tsundere Kirkland.

That was a first.

Francis stood in the door frame with his arms crossed. With Kiku's each step away from his door, Francis willed himself to say something. If only he could find the words.

"Wait," Francis called out lightly.

"At least hug me to make me feel better. You never hug people anyways," He said with slightly opened arms and a childish pout on his lips.

Kiku paused in his steps.


End file.
